The Spirited Return
by SkylaRedfern
Summary: A bed time story about a girl named Sen going to the spirit world. A world like this can't possibly exist. But Kat's mind is changed when she has to go and save Chihiro or so she thinks...
1. Chapter 1

Since this is the very first story I'm publishing

I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS and yeah

The summer haze wiped past the car window so fast driving on the way to my cousin's house. I was feeling both excited and nervous to see my cousin Chihiro who I hadn't seen for some time now.

I stared at house after house with the same expression, the way an excited dog would look, until we came to a red light. I saw a girl and stuck my tongue out at her then we drove off before she could react.

"I saw that Kat." My mom scolded me.

"What?" I looked at her.

"Be nice, it will get you places some day." She smiled confidently.

"Ok mom." I huffed.

The rest of the ride I made more faces at random unsuspecting people. One was an old couple who laughed, a couple more kids who just looked surprised and a biker dude who made the faces back. He is soooo my new unofficial best bud… just don't tell my mom.

Finally we got to a blue house, and Chihiro was standing outside the door alone with her mother, my aunt.

Chihiro and I have an understanding relationship. We like sisters rather than cousins, connected in some how, our mother's always found it somewhat strange but to us it was only natural.

"Chihiro!" I hugged her tight.

"Kat!" She hugged me just as tight.

The day started with crying on her shoulder. We took pictures, went swimming, colored, and painted… each other, tag then hide and go seek. After dinner we went into her room were my air mattress was. She tucked me in and wrapped my favorite Pokémon blanket around me (I love Pokémon but I like the old one not the new stuff they have now its like ash is young forever, which is not a bad thing.)

"Story?" She asked?

I nodded happily feeling tired.

"This story is about a girl named Sen and her adventures into the spirit world…" (You know I can't write the whole thing.)

She finished the story when my eye lids were getting heavy.

"That was a great story." I said with my eyes closed.

"Thank you, " I was drifting deeper. "by the way tomorrow.." I didn't get to hear what she was going to say my mind was already forming a dream consisting of witches, dragons, and the bathhouse.

_What would it be to visit a place like that?_

Blackness…

Waking the sun barely touched the window. The dream was much friendlier than Chihiro's story I remembered yawning sleepily to the kitchen. I could hear the coffee pot it was hissing. I quickly unplugged it from the wall.

"Aunty! Mom! Your coffee is ready." I called out.

No answer.

I went to check their rooms but no mom or aunty was there. I went almost tripping to my/ Chihiro's room.

_They probably went out to get something to eat. But where is Chihiro? Did she go with them?_

Idea's started floating around my head.

_What if Yubaba has Chihiro?_

"In the story there were woods, maybe from the backyard?" I slipped on my shoes and jacket then ran out the back door.

The yard slanted on a down slope, I followed. There was a crack wide enough for me to crawl out of. The woods slated even more. I walked along small rocky trail which wasn't such a great idea. A loose rock sent me with speed down the trail. Everything was going so fast I closed my eyes. I rolled and finally hit flat ground. Standing up I realized it was a road. A wind seemed to send my feet forward.

"This way?" I'm asking the wind, I mentally shook myself. _This is crazy._  
>But as if on cue the wind picked up again, I followed without hesitation. Even through the dense trees the sun's faint light shown down on the forest floor. There was comforting warmth all around. I was so focused on the beauty that I hadn't realized the wind had stopped until my knee hit something hard.<br>"AHHHH!... FUDGE NUT!"I screamed while clutching my knee.  
>When I opened them I was staring at a smiling rock. "What are you laughing at, huh?" I snapped at it but it remained a smile mocking me.<p>

I let go of my leg and saw it was staring at something. I stepped next to it and my eyes traced forward to the tunnel in front of me. Then I looked up to the building I hadn't noticed.

"I found it! It does exist!" I cheered and throwing my fist in the air.

I felt the wind dance too as it was happy as well. I giggled, twirled and the windy happily twirled and twirled straight into the tunnel sweeping leaves in the process.

"Oh, yeah thanks! Leaving me out here like that really." I called after it.

The world went silent, only my foot steps sound filling the tunnel as I walked further. I began to see light. The walls felt like they were closing in, I quickened my pace. Then I burst through and walked slowly away from the tunnel. A trains horn toke my attention to the room I was in.

"The train station." I whispered.

The room consisted of old benches, different colored windows that letting different shades of light pass through forming on the floor. Straight ahead was the door, when I walked through i opened up to my eyes.

This was so much better than the story.

The wind came back to me then led me to the little river. When I got to the stairs it stopped.

"Come on." I motioned forward.

_Go on_, it seemed to whisper.

I smiled and waved as I continued on.

I took my time going up the steps so I didn't fall on my face. A town started to appear as I went further and further. I admired the houses. Then I smelled it. I followed with my nose and came to the food. It looked really strange… but the smell, so tempting and yet, NO! I shook away with the best of my will and moved on.

The sky was starting to get dark and the lights came on one by one down the whole row. All I could think was uh oh. But I just had to step on the bridge and went over to the side to see the train like Sen did in the story. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something green moving. I held my breath. A frog in a robe was hopping towards me. I started to back up but it was almost inches from my face then… BAM! it hit my face knocking me over.

The frog shook it self then looked at me. "Hey your not suppose to be here!" It pointed at me.

"Oh no!" I squeaked then ran all the way to the field.

I took three steps but I was then waist deep in cold water. It was too late and the stream was now a whole mass of water far larger than even a river.

"No, no, no, no, no! I wasn't supposed to get trapped here! "I screamed at no one scrambling out of the water. "it was suppose to be a rescue mission." I whispered.

I stamped around more and screamed, hey I'm aloud to have tantrums I haven't out grew them just yet :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok all the rights go to the creators :) I'm very happy now that summer is here I have more free time. I hope to write more and develop the story further :)

I ran to the closest house and tried my best to get dry. I squeezed the ends of my clothing then emptied my shoes. I put them back on once everything was as dry as best I could get them. Slumping down I clutched my legs to my chest. I touched my cheek and felt tears.

"Stupid," I muttered. "either way, I have to find my family." Whipping my eyes, I stood up, clutching my fists. "I have to be strong." I ran.

Keeping toward the back of buildings in shadows away from light where someone could see me. I kept this up until I could see the bridge lights. From there I could see the frog talking. I stayed back and listened.

"I swear, I saw her, a human girl!" He argued jumping in frustration.

"Well there's no one here now." The worker said.

"He must be hallucinating again." The other joked.

"You'll be sorry you didn't listen to me!" He yelled as they went back into the bathhouse.

"Good, they didn't believe him or else it would make things even harder." I sighed.

"Certainly would." A voice said from behind me.

I froze.

How could I have not heard them? It's like they just appeared out of no where?

"It's alright, I'm not here to rat you out." He said. "I was only sent here to get you."

I didn't dare turn around. The fear was too much. I tried to find my voice. "Wh-o.. are you?" Although it failed me.

"That's not important right now." He said calmly. "It's very dangerous for you to be here, but seeing as how late it is you might as well join us." He sounded as if smiling to the thought.

"So you're really going to help me?" I asked uncertain.

"Yes, take my hand." He held it out.

I looked up. Just a boy! Not a monster or scary spirit! I felt calmer. I toke his hand and he led me to the bridge. The frog still there looked grumpy. I held my breath remembering from the story as we crossed over. The boy looked at me for a second but then looked away.

"AH! Young master! Did you hear? a human!" The damn frog hopped towards us.

I scrunched my face trying to not breathe. He kept hopping with excitement and coming closer and closer until...WHACK! The force was enough to knock us both back.

When the frog looked up he immediately started yelling. "YOU! You little brat! I told you all she was real!" He pointed at me. "Someone get Yubaba!hurry!"

"Why you little!" I tried to move towards the frog but the boy held me back. "Let go! Let me at em! I'll teach you to call me a brat!" I struggled.

His gripped suddenly losened and as I fell back, the boy had a smile on his face, then he just...disappeared... as I was caught by the bathhouse workers.


End file.
